The Bakugan Chronicles
by Jacko21
Summary: This is my story about the Brawlers and their friends lifes at school. I do not own Bakugan.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my second story. This is a Bakugan fanfic. Hope you enjoy it and review. It takes place a few months after new vestroia and all the vexos and battle brawler resistance are on earth. Here are the ages.

Dan: 15

Runo: 15

Julie: 15

Shun: 16

Marucho: 14 (he skipped a grade)

Alice: 16

Mira: 16

Ace: 16

Baron: 13 (he is a grade lower then everybody)

Lync: 15

Spectra: 16

Volt: 16

Shadow: 16

Mylene: 16

Gus: 16

And that's all the characters I can think of off hand. This is the introduction and I will be starting the story very soon.

Thanks and review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm back and continuing the story!!

Please review!!!!!

The morning sun floated in the window. Dan Kuso slowly opened his eyes. He glanced over at his clock and saw that it was 8:30am. Dan was a tall kid with brown wild hair and brown eyes as well.

"Ah snap, I'm gonna be late for school" he thought as he jumped out of bed and pulled on his uniform which was a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans. This was the Wardington Middle School's boy's uniform.

"Later mum" Dan yelled as he raced out the door and hoped on his bike and started cycling towards school.

*

As Dan got near the school gates he spotted his friend Runo Misaki running towards the gate. He pulled over and dropped his bike by the gate and ran over to her.

"Hey Runo, good to see you after the Christmas holidays" Dan said as he neared her.

"Hey Dan, good to see you too" Runo replied happily.

Runo was a girl around the same height as Dan and one of Dan's best friends. She had long blue hair that went down to her waist (she changed her hairstyle) and wore the traditional Wardington Middle School girl's uniform which consisted of a white dress with a pink ribbon at the top.

"Hurry, let's go before class starts" said Runo hurrying off with Dan towards the school.

*

When they got to class, Mr Hayden (their teacher) yelled at them.

"Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki why are you two late!!" he yelled

"Sorry sir it won't happen again" they both replied in union.

"Right...take your seat before I change my mind" he said as he returned to the board"

Dan and Runo took their seats. Dan was seated beside a boy named Lync Volan and his best friend Shun Kazami.

"Late again, are we Dan" said Lync sniggering

"Shut up Lync" Dan hissed

"Hey Dan, how are you" Shun suddenly asked

Dan turned around.

"Hey Shun, how have you been? Did you enjoy the holidays" Dan said

"I'm good yeah the holidays were good.." Shun replied.

Dan looked up. Mr Hayden was looking at him and Shun.

"Something wrong Mr Kuso and Mr Kazami" Mr Hayden said.

"Nothing sir" they both said and took out their books.

*

Well that's the end of chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed and please review. This is jacko21 signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter.

"Class" Mr Hayden shouted to quiet the class.

The class looked up at him.

"We have a new student to the class so I went you to be nice, please come in dear" Mr Hayden said.

A girl walked into the room. She had black hair that came down to her that went down to her elbow and green eyes. She was about 16 and she wore the girl uniform and stared motionlessly at the class.

"Class this is Mayla. Please take the seat there beside Shun".

Mayla walked slowly over to her desk and sat down.

"Hi I'm Shun" Shun said to her.

"Hi, I'm Mayla as you know" she responded.

"Right" he said laughing.

"If you need anybody to show you around, then just tell me" Shun said.

"Cool thanks" Mayla said smiling and then they took out there books.

*

After school, Shun started walking home. But then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Mayla standing there.

"Oh, hey" said Shun.

"Hi, Shun isn't it??" Mayla asked.

"Yeah that's right" Shun said smiling.

"Well I was wondering could I take you up on your offer I mean I'm new to Wardington City and I'm just wondering could you show me around tomorrow because it's a Saturday" Mayla asked.

Shun was a bit thrown back by this. He had just met her. But still she seemed quite nice, so he decided to take her up on her offer.

"Sure of course, I'll meet you at the park, you know where that is right"

"Yeah, I know the park. I'll met you there then thanks" she said rushing off.

"Bye" Shun called after her.

Shun started walking again.

"Wow, what am I getting myself into" he laughed to himself.

*

Dan was cycling home at full speed.

"Yeah, this is speed" he yelled out happily.

Suddenly someone emerged from the bushes.

"Ah!!!" Dan yelled skidding off the road and falling off his bike.

A girl ran out to where Dan layed on the ground.

"Sorry Dan, I didn't mean to startle you" the girl said.

Dan looked up and saw Alice Gehabich looking down on him.

"Oh hey Alice" Dan said.

"Sorry I saw you and I just wanted to say hi" Alice said sadly. "Sorry!!"

"No sweat" Dan laughed.

Alice looked at her watch.

"Sorry Dan, I have to go, I'll talk to you later bye" Alice yelled running off.

"See ya" Dan yelled cycling off.

Well that's the end of Chapter 3. Next one coming very, very soon. Please review!!!


End file.
